


Locked and Loaded

by theSupernatrologist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Aftercare Pillow, Alpha-Identifying Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Animal Traits, Bad Dragon, Blindfolds, But this had to be completed!, Chocolate, Clever Benny, Dom Benny Lafitte, Gangbang, I actually own that pillow, I should be packing right now, I'm gonna figure out how to link or include the images that inspired this fic, Inventive Bondage, It is my special Aftercare Pillow, Juice - Freeform, Multi, Objectification, Omega/Omega, Sleepy Cuddles, So Many Cushions, Strap-Ons, Sub Samandriel (Supernatural), Sub vocalization, Super Floofy Robes, Use of Lavender Oil, Very Comfy Sub, ass worship, nsfw images, scent masking, slick, stockade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSupernatrologist/pseuds/theSupernatrologist
Summary: Samandriel gets thoroughly used while locked up in a specially made stockade with "Please Fuck Me" painted on it.Kink Bingo Square: Objectification





	Locked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I have ever actually finished! I'm so proud of this thing, you have no idea! I've started several fics, but have yet to finish any of them except this bad boy! This was inspired by an image I found on bdsmlr.com and posted on my kinky porn discord. It then took on a life of it's own and here we are. I'll leave it up to you to tell which character is which ;P
> 
> Special thanks to Chrissy who can be found on Tumblr at: https://crispychrissy.tumblr.com/

Samandriel tried to wiggle, testing the give of the wood surrounding his wrists, ankles, and hips, satisfied at the lack of give. He knew he was held tight, but he just wanted to make absolutely sure. He had left it up to Benny to choose the painted words on the wood, knowing that there would be plenty of pictures for him to look at afterwards, and leaving that up to his Dom had given him a thrill. He flexed his hands, making sure that he wasn’t losing circulation this early into the game. 

His torso rested on a memory-foam cushion they had designed specifically for this purpose. One that would support the front of him and give him a space to cradle his head while also allowing for his head to move from side to side as needed. Additionally, they had wedges of the foam set between and underneath his legs to lessen the strain on his joints. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to be in this position, but given the care Benny had put into making sure his body would be able to handle the pose, he was sure it wasn’t going to be over quickly. Benny had also taken careful consideration in picking out the blindfold they were using, choosing one where the coverings over his eyes cupped out instead of resting directly over his eyes, making it feel less constricting while still removing his sight. 

He tried to keep his breathing smooth and even, hoping for a chance to gain clues about what was going on around him, but knowing that Benny was wearing socks in order to lessen the sound of his footsteps, along with anyone else that was in the room, sent a thrill down his spine. He wasn’t sure how many people had been selected for this scene, and he was both nervous and aroused by that thought, his hole barely starting to get slick. 

He heard some shuffling and then felt fingers toying with his rim, causing him to keen and produce more slick. His noises caused several deep purrs to start up, but though he couldn’t discern just how many, he knew there were at least three. To further mask the number of participants, Benny had set up a diffuser with lavender oil, knowing that it was both a scent Samandriel enjoyed, and strong enough to overpower most other smells. He could pick up the pine and old leather scent that was Benny, his senses tuned into it like how a mother seal knows the cry of her pup, but everything else was lavender. 

Suddenly, there was breath near his ear and Benny rumbled a soft, “You ready, Dri?”

Samandriel nodded as best he could, not able to withhold a whimper and another dribble of slick. He heard a few appreciative purrs and then Benny withdrew.

A few seconds later, someone drew close to his backside, giving it a soft caress and then a swift pat, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to take Samandriel by surprise and elicit a gasp of air out of his mouth. Then he felt hot air against his hole, followed by a thick tongue going straight to stabbing in, forgoing the gentle probing and licking he usually received from his Dom as a warm up. The tongue pulled out and then thrust back in, setting a quick pace, with twists and flicks that served more as a way to taste his slick than to properly stimulate him. After a few moments of this, interspersed with breathy comments about him being a lovely, tasty hole, the tongue withdrew a final time and there was a shuffling behind him, a wrapper being opened, and then a hard, warm dick pushed into him with no ceremony, immediately starting with punishing thrusts. 

Hands grasped his ass, fingers digging in sharply; he could feel the beginnings of claws forming on the fingernails before they moved to grasp the wooden frame holding him hostage. He could feel the hair on the person’s legs brushing up against his trapped feet, making him wiggle his toes, but otherwise he was unable to move. 

He felt the knot of the person inside him begin to swell, along with quiet growls and rumbles from above him. The knot pulled out at the last second, right before it would have caught and held them together. He keened his discontent at being denied, but a rough hand grasped the top of his butt, slight claws digging in, not enough to break skin, but enough to serve as a warning: this wasn’t about him and his wishes. Distantly, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle the multiple knots that were sure to come if they each tied off and had to wait, but his ‘now brain’ was offended at the lack of consideration for his wishes. His wishes weren’t the name of this game, though. 

The heavy breaths behind him settled as the dick was unceremoniously removed from his now red and leaking hole. He was only given a few seconds reprieve before another cock was in his ass, this one teasing at his hole, the condom already on, as the tip was pushed almost in and then pulled back. This went on for a few moments until they finally, slowly breached him. This cock was longer than the last one, but about the same girth. It kept up it’s teasing, almost shyly pulling out to ease back in slowly, as if the person wasn’t really sure about all this, but they became more sure with each thrust, until they too were pounding in with deep and impactful thrusts. The hands of this individual stayed on his hips, flexing their fingers with each pull out and relaxing them as the cock went back in. It took a bit longer for the knot to swell, and it didn’t feel quite as big as the last one, but Samandriel was looking forward to it locking inside him nonetheless, only to be, once again, thwarted at the last second.

A hand quickly and harshly covered his mouth before he could make a noise in protest, a soft  _ tsk  _ coming from the owner of the hand, Benny. Samandriel could picture Benny’s head shake and look of slight disappointment at his lack of control, and he pulled his lips into a line and nodded slightly to show he got the message. 

The second cock was still inside him, moving as come was spilled into the condom, as well as from the slight hip twitches its owner was making as he came. Once he was finally finished he pulled out with a slight hiss and walked away. 

Samandriel was left cold and empty for several minutes, leaving him to wonder what was going to happen next. He tried to wiggle around again, only to be met with a sharp tap to his cheek in warning. He instantly stilled and focused on his breathing instead, trying to center himself while he waited for whatever was in store for him. As the time ticked by it became more and more difficult for him to focus, but eventually there was skin to skin contact once again, though not what he was expecting. 

First, there was a hand that went to his small, neglected Omega cock. Not stroking it or teasing it, no, it was just a long fingernail toying with his slit, pushing it around in circles and occasionally entering it. After a bit, the finger seemed satisfied with its explorations and was removed. Next he felt soft legs caress his feet. Unlike the others, these were free of hair, causing his brow to wrinkle in confusion. His confusion grew as the member that was easing its way into his red and swollen hole wasn’t warm like he was expecting, but a bit chilly and ridged in a way no flesh and blood cock he had ever seen was. He could feel small bumps on the head and then felt a distinct ‘pop’ as it pushed in and became less girthy. However, that soon changed. There was a second ring after that, much like his own internal ones, and then it quickly expanded from there. 

The noises of pleasure from above him were definitely female, and he could feel slick that wasn’t his own dripping down his thighs. All thoughts were driven out of his mind as the cock was pulled to the stopping point and then slowly pushed in, increasing in girth for every centimeter. The woman, an Omega given the signs, made short jabs back and forth, the head of her cock pulling on his rim, going lax, and then pushing it farther open with each thrust. The girth of her cock just kept going up. Each extra inch she forced into his hole added another few centimeters of its own. Until he was taking a width that rivaled even his Dom’s knot. And it just kept going. His hole felt what must have been a knot make its way in, only to be met with another, girthier knot. 

Rules be damned, he couldn’t help the noises he was making, nor the thrashing, as his body was forced to take more than it ever had before. Despite the pain of the stretch he was flying higher than he ever had before. He never would have tried to take something this big if given a choice, but leave it to Benny to know what he really wanted, even if he himself had no idea. 

The combined slick of himself and the Omega rocking in and out mere centimeters at a time made for quite a racket, but was nothing against the growls, purrs, and rumbles expressed by everyone in the room as they watched the debauchery before them unfold. The sheer amount of arousal pheromones overpowered the lavender oil being diffused into the air, but there were so many overlapping scents that there was no way Samandriel was going to be able to tell them apart, especially in his current state of mind. 

Eventually, the patience of the woman inside him wore thin and she pushed all the way to the hilt, another, louder ‘pop’ as his channel made it over the second knot and clamped around the base of her strap on. Now that the base was against his skin he could feel a slight vibration and moaned loudly as he realized that not only was this woman wearing what had to be the biggest dick ever created, but she had a vibrating cock inside herself as well. Her own sounds became louder as she pulled and pushed, moving the cock inside of Samandriel, and then pushing the cock inside her against her own sweet spot. 

The tug of war went on for much longer than it would have taken an Alpha to cum, so he knew that she had had at least one orgasm before she started. He wondered if she had gotten off watching him being fucked by the two men who came before her, but his thoughts were obliterated by her beginning to pull her cock out of him. The second knot pulled on his rim while the first knot pushed right against his prostate, causing him to convulse heavily, his small cock pulsating with dribbles of cum as he moaned, keened, purred, and groaned in a cacophony of pleasured noises. As the shockwaves lessened and he became limp, the Omega behind him found her own release, following a similar noise pattern as he had, but on a much higher octave. 

Once they were both sated she was able to pull out, though it took a bit of wiggling and twisting on her part. The last ‘pop’ of the head exiting his hole barely registered to his floating mind, though it did manage to coax and additional blurt of cum out of his miniscule cock. 

As soon as the woman moved away from him, Benny was by his head, pushing a straw against his gaping mouth. Samandriel panted heavily against the straw, causing it to rotate away from his mouth, but Benny dutifully put it back against his lips, waiting patiently for him to be able to latch on and suck in the tasty juice that he knew was waiting for him. In between breathing through his nose as he continued to come down, he took him gulps of the liquid until Benny ran his hand over his forehead and neck, bidding him to slow down lest he choke. He took smaller sips until he felt like his throat was no longer burning and he could actually manage a response to the questions he realized Benny had been asking him. 

He tilted his head towards his Dom, finally taking in what the man was saying. “Are you alright, Cher? Do you need anything? Are you there?”

He nodded limply, trying to reach out to Benny and reassure him, only to realize that his wrists were still captured by the wood that was encompassing his hips, wrists, and ankles. He wriggled around a bit and Benny took notice. He reached out and pushed his fingers in between Samandriel’s and gave them a squeeze. 

“Are you done? Do you want to stop? Or can you take one more?”

Samandriel laid his head on the cushion supporting it, and thought for a moment. He took stock of his body, from his stiff neck to his chafing wrists and ankles, to his pounding, used, and gaping hole. He figured he could take one more, as long as it was gentle. He relayed this to his Dom, he could feel him nodding and making a motion with his hands.

Another set of hands could be felt on Samandriel’s ass. Instead of sharp claws or bruising fingers, these hands caressed his skin. From his lower back down to the base of his butt where slick had gathered and started to drip and coat his feet. There was some movement and then a soft and gentle tongue started to clean up the mess he and the female Omega had made. He started at the bottom, licking between his toes, up his instep, across his heels, and up to where his ass met his thighs. He skirted around his hole, saving that for last. Once every bit of slick was taken care of, he gentle moved his tongue into Samandriel’s hole. He gave it little kitten licks, gently probing his entrance and barely dipping inside. Samandriel knew he must look a right mess, and he was blushing from the tips of his ears, down his chest, and around to his back, though no one could see it but Benny. The Omega’s breath was beginning to get heavier, but only by small increments. He wasn’t really ramping up to another orgasm, but the sensitive nerves around and in his hole were definitely feeling the attention. After a bit, the tongue was joined by an exploring thumb. It teased his rim and pulled lightly on it, not wanting to aggravate it, but seeking out possible tears caused by the previous intrusion. 

Samandriel whimpered as the thumb brushed over his sweet spot lightly, incidental contact rather than on purpose. An index finger was added to the examination, but both fingers and tongue were removed shortly when no damage was found. 

More shuffling and then another cock found its way inside him, this one much smaller and more manageable than the others. An Omega cock. It must have belonged to the owner of the tongue and fingers, as the noises above him were the same as the ones that were just behind him moments ago. Gentle thrusts met his hips. With a swivel and a shudder he felt cum fill him in weak spurts, those common among Omegas. Hands caressed his hips and ass once again, and then the cock inside him withdrew slowly, giving his body a chance to adjust.

He heard the door open as people left the room, until only Samandriel, Benny, and Dean remained. Benny and Dean quickly set to getting their Sub unlocked, gently moving his wrists in front of him and massaging them to return blood flow. They leaned him back against a cushion they moved behind him, and then finally moved to his ankles, giving them the same treatment as his wrists. They left the blindfold on him during the whole process, knowing that he liked to just drift in their administrations without having to worry about watching or opening his eyes. His Doms kissed every inch of his skin and rubbed arnica cream on his wrists, ankles, and backside, being careful to skirt around his abused hole. 

Benny and Dean whispered quiet praise and endearment to their Sub, telling him how beautifully he behaved, how well he took what he was given, and how much they loved and cared for him. They knew that coming down from this scene was going to be rough, given their experiences with similar scenes, though they had never tried anything of this magnitude. 

They wrapped him up in the fluffiest bathrobe they had been able to find (they had gone to several stores to find one that was to their liking) after wiping him down with soft terry cloths. Snuggling him gently between them, they fed him dark chocolates and warm, fresh raspberries. 

Nearly an hour lately, once Samandriel started responding in ways that let them know he was no longer soaring, they asked if they could remove the blindfold and he nodded, appreciating that they had turned out all the lights before doing so. He made grabby hands in front of him and Dean gave an amused huff at his behavior, reaching next to him and handing the Omega his Aftercare Pillow, a fluffy white throw pillow that had the words “Be nice, or leave” embroidered on it in a sassy grey font. He had found it at the store while they were searching for a robe and giggled so much that his Doms just had to buy it for him. 

Samandriel snuggled with his pillow, and his Doms snuggled with him as they slowly fell asleep, their breaths syncing and their purrs harmonizing. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the female Omega is Miriam from episode 13x01. I really like how spunky and balls-y she is, and when I was looking for minor characters to include she just kept coming back up in my head, so she had to stay. I really want to explore the idea of Alpha-Identifying Omegas, especially female ones, but while I was able to include her in the fic, adding in the complexities of trans-designation content into it would have distracted from the scene. 
> 
> I also didn't explicitly mention anyone as Mates, but this fic will most likely take place in the same Verse as my will-be-finished-some-day fic titled "Guest Starring: Apollo" in which Benny and Samandriel are Totally Mates. I kinda want to do Pack Dynamics and have Animal Traits involved, cuz I really love them and I've been re-reading Coplins' Packrunners Verse (found here https://archiveofourown.org/series/896610), but I also want to make it my own and am trying to work on that.
> 
> The image that inspired this is: https://cdn07.bdsmlr.com/uploads/photos/2019/07/382947/bdsmlr-382947-RC971sAQlK.jpg
> 
> And the strap on that Miriam uses is this guy: https://bad-dragon.com/products/glyph
> 
> (( I don't know how to embed links into the post?? If anyone has any tips lemme know x.x))


End file.
